The present invention relates to a means for supporting electric high voltage equipment such as series-capacitors, cascade-connected test transformers, convertors for high-voltage direct current etc. The means comprises a platform and a plurality of insulator columns for supporting the platform.
Stand structures of the above-mentioned kind are often relatively high, and the stand and the equipment installed thereon can be subjected to considerable stresses caused by wind load and earthquake. Dimensioning the stand and the equipment to withstand these great forces according to the prior art technique involves considerable expenses.